<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Russian Roulette by ShotaAnarchist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702175">Russian Roulette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaAnarchist/pseuds/ShotaAnarchist'>ShotaAnarchist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Russian Roulette, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaAnarchist/pseuds/ShotaAnarchist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing chess with the infamous detective prince Akechi Goro makes Akira's skin crawl, every single move of his slender fingers drawing his attention to the board. But maybe all of this isn't too bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Russian Roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One move of his gloved hand. One move of his pale hand. One simultaneous adjustment in their seats as they played from the other side of the table, a cup of coffee sitting at each of their sides.</p><p>Things had changed ever since the fiasco with Doctor Maruki. Goro was alive. <em>Goro</em><em> was alive.</em></p><p>"Are you going to take back that move?" Goro asked him, eyeing him with poison dripping from his lips. Akira said nothing before Goro growled again. "Are you going to take back that fucking idiotic play or not?"</p><p>"...No."</p><p>"Then say goodbye to your queen." Goro said vehemently, quickly taking down Akira's queen with his bishop. Goro looked Akira in the eye. As much as he hated the boy and as much as he related to him, Goro could never tell what he was thinking. Beneath those cold and dead grey eyes and eyelashes, behind the glint of his glasses...</p><p>Akira was an evil individual hiding behind a calm and quiet demeanor.</p><p>"My queen is gone," Akira started before Goro cursed under his breath, suddenly realizing his mistake. "but I have it back now."</p><p>A pawn moved one square up the board, reaching the end of Goro's side. Akira gave an evil smirk, his canines showing on the left of his mouth.</p><p>"I'll be getting my queen back now, Akechi-san." Akira said, holding out his hand as Goro clicked his tongue and gave the piece back to him, albeit it harshly. He practically slammed it into his palm, the ridges of the queen's piece making red marks. Akira pouted his lips as he replaced it for the pond.</p><p>"Wow, so aggressive Akechi-san." Akira taunted.</p><p>"You piss me off."</p><p>"You know you love me, honey." Akira jokingly flirted, lifting up his cup of coffee and smirking into the ridge of it. Goro crossed his arms.</p><p>"You're so fucking <em>infuriating.</em> We're only in this together to beat Maruki." Goro stated. Akira put his cup on his saucer and eyed Goro, looking over the rim of his own glasses.</p><p>"Is that really it?"</p><p>"Don't give yourself too much credit, you pompous bitch." Goro seethed.</p><p>"You're so annoying that it's endearing, dear. You should learn to have some more class."</p><p>"When I'm dead."</p><p>"Then you should have some."</p><p>Goro scoffed as he got back to the game, placing his piece down and biting his teeth. They played the entire evening away, and the game ended like it always did.</p><p>One move of his gloved hand, one move of his pale one. A draw, a tie. Like it had always been ever since they met. None of them ever truly won against each other.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I'm a bit occupied, so do your goddamn JOB!"</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Have you finally pieced it all together?"</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Akechi had his gun up to his head, but Akira did the unexpected. He put his hand up to Akechi's wrist and pressed it into his head closer. He could feel the metal clearly now, the coldness chilling his spine.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Go on, do it." He had said. Akechi's hand shuttered, shivering as his gloved hand grasped onto the handle of the gun tighter, his index finger stuttering on the trigger.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"You piece of shit...! You've always been a pain in my ass— do you really want to die that much?!" Akechi screamed him. Akira just smiled up at him.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"I wasn't planning on living for a long time," Akira responded blandly. "Just like you."</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>Bang.</b> </span> </em>
</p><p>And Akira woke up, sweating pooling from his forehead as he slowly sat up from his bed, blankets pushed to the side. He pinched in between his eyes, praying for this headache to go away.</p><p>March 20th. March 20th.</p><p>Akira quickly got out of bed and headed to his already packed suitcase filled with so many memories. But there was something important that he still hadn't packed yet.</p><p>He trudged over to the table the T.V. was sitting on, and off to the side was a glove neatly folded up. Akira picked it up and cradled it in his hand.</p><p>"Playing with you is always like holding a gun to each other's head." Goro had said to him, fiddling with his chess piece and rolling it around, waiting for the boy's next move. Akira looked him in the eye and smiled.</p><p>"I mean, didn't you already do that?"</p><p>"Shut the hell up."</p><p>"Just kidding, but I do agree with you. Hey, you still have that gun with you, right?" Akira asked him. Goro looked at him.</p><p>"What are you planning to do?"</p><p>Akira smiled, tucking three fingers into his palm and sticking out his index finger and thumb, putting it to his head. He remembered what he had said to the brown-red eyed boy that day and the sinister smile when the infamous detective prince had accepted his offer.</p><p>"Do you want to play Russian roulette one day?"</p><p>They never did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>